


The one where Isak is cold and Even has ways to warm him up

by colazitron



Series: smut prompts [18]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Dry Humping, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Isak and Even snuggle under the duvet to warm up. Even also has a thing for Isak's legs.





	The one where Isak is cold and Even has ways to warm him up

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. This is all for fun.
> 
> for anon. Isak/Even - "dry humping", "intercrural"
> 
> Anon, can I just say BLESS YOU for this prompt. I love intercrural so much and I hope I did it some justice here. There should be SO MUCH MORE of it.

Isak sets his backpack down by the table like he's reminding himself he has homework to do – Isak always tries to keep to something like a schedule when it comes to doing homework, but on a Friday night there's almost not a chance in hell he'll actually get his books out, not with Even home – and then his whole body slumps.

Even grins to himself where he's cuddled up in bed. The wind outside has chilled him through and through today, so when he came home half an hour ago he switched his work appropriate clothes for a hoodie and joggers and slipped under the duvet. Now he's toasty warm, and holds out both arms for Isak and the red tip of his nose.

“Come here,” he says, and watches the soft smile that spreads over Isak's face.

“I've been dreaming about this all day,” he says, voice a little scratchy, which means that his after-school study session with Sana probably got a little out of hand. That would explain the _'your boyfriend is scary'_ text he got from Elias about forty-five minutes ago or so. Isak is one of the few people outside of Sana's squad of girls who will argue with her with no compunction. Even has witnessed them do it until one or both of them literally run out of breath. They'll each insist they're the winner of the majority of their discussions, but from where Even's standing, they're pretty evenly matched. Isak tends to win when there's a connection to be made that has maybe not been explicitly taught in that way before, but Sana has Isak beat on facts more often than not.

“Poor baby,” Even says, watches Isak shuck his jeans, and then the longjohns Even finally persuaded him to wear after the third time he caught a cold.

“Yes,” Isak agrees and climbs into bed with Even without pulling his own joggers on from the floor. He just scoots up close to Even, tangles their legs and wraps his arms around Even's torso, one squeezed between Even and the mattress, the other one holding Even close, and tucks his face against Even's collarbone.

Even laughs softly and wraps his own arms around Isak in return, tilting his face down to smell the scent of snow on Isak's hair.

“Cold?” Even asks.

Isak nods, rubbing his nose against Even's chest as more of a sign of affection than anything else.

“Freezing.”

“I'll warm you,” Even promises, and lets Isak tilt his head up so they can share a smile.

When Isak tilts his chin that extra bit, he ducks down to kiss him. Isak's lips are a little chilly, but the inside of his mouth is hot when Even pushes inside, and though the kiss is deep and intimate and warms the insides of Even's bones, it stays sweet.

“Mamma Bakkoush gave me food,” Isak says in between kisses. “So we don't have to cook.”

“I bet Sana was really happy about that,” Even says, making Isak grin brightly.

“She was actually already pouting in her room at that point.”

Even laughs again, a little more loudly this time, and then ducks down for another kiss.

Isak lets him roll him onto his back, and Even takes care to pull the duvet with him, keeping them cocooned in its warmth. He boxes Isak in with his arms, lies all of his weight on top of him to share body heat, one leg slotted between Isak's. Isak hums pleasantly and Even smiles into the kiss for a moment before Isak nips at his lips with his teeth. It sends a frisson of heat down his spine, tingles in his blood like the beginning of arousal, and makes Even shift his hips so their cocks, though still soft, line up. Through their kiss, Isak moans another pleased, soft noise, and wraps one leg lazily around Even's just to make sure he stays right where he is. Not that Even has any plans of going anywhere.

Right here is exactly where he wants to be, with the tips of Isak's nose no longer cold against his face, and his cheeks flushing not from cold but from the way they're pressed together practically from head to toe.

“Missed you,” Even says quietly, and Isak brings a hand up to gently card it through Even's hair.

“You too,” he says, instead of calling Even out on the cheesiness of it all. He's looking up at Even with those shiny eyes, filled to the brim with affection, and Even just has to duck down to kiss him again.

Not a day goes by when Even doesn't want to kiss Isak, but there are moments when he physically can't imagine not doing it, and Isak looking at him like that, all warm ready-to-give adoration, is definitely one of them. His own hands find their way back into Isak's hair while Isak wraps his arms around his neck, pulling the duvet back up where it's started to slip down Even's shoulders like he's still a little cold. Even's never been gladder for their decision to get an extra long duvet than now when he can reach back and pull it up over their heads without exposing their feet to the cold air.

Isak laughs a little, but doesn't comment or try to stop Even, just kisses him again.

Their breathing becomes a little more laboured as the air heats up and goes stale beneath the duvet. It makes each breath louder and slower, makes the back of Even's neck heat up and his cheeks glow, makes him feel like they've been doing this for far longer than they have.

Isak pulls himself closer to Even with the leg he's got wrapped around one of his, moves his hips against Even's slowly. Nothing urgent, but a sinuous little rocking motion that makes Even duck his head from Isak's face to latch on to his neck. Isak's hands slip down under his arms so he can pull Even's hoodie up a little and get at the heated skin of his back, grabbing and petting and running his nails along the line of Even's spine teasingly.

Even groans and grabs Isak's thigh, keeps his leg hooked around his own as he rolls them back onto their sides, keeps them pressed together so they can rock each other into hardness slowly. Isak's hand follows the slope of Even's back to the swell of his arse, dips beneath his joggers to grab at it.

“Isak,” Even whispers, because he likes saying Isak's name.

Isak finds his lips blindly to pull him into another kiss, gets Even's cheeks first and just trails his lips over Even's skin wetly until they're kissing again.

Even lets his hand slide down lower on Isak's leg, rakes his own nails gently over the bare skin below the hem of his boxer briefs and then back up to curve his palm over the solid edge of Isak's hipbone and then further back. God, Isak's got such gorgeous legs. The meat of his ass and the meat of his thigh are the perfect amount for Even to hold, and the strength in them makes him weak at the knees, if he's being entirely honest about it. Even never thought it before Isak started working out for real last spring, but there's something absurdly thrilling about the knowledge of how much power hides in Isak's compact frame.

By now they're both hard, and Even's pretty sure he can come like this if they keep doing it.

“Isak,” he whispers again, a little more urgently now.

Isak hums in response, but mouths along the line of Even's neck, seemingly not at all interested in any kind of conversation.

Isak's not wearing any trousers, but he's still got all his layers of shirts and jumpers on from outside, so when Even pushes up under all of them to get to the skin at his back, he's not surprised he's met with a slight film of sweat. He spares half a thought for wondering if he should be grossed out by that, but instead the easy slide of his fingers over Isak's skin feels good. Reminiscent of other parts of Isak's body that get wet when he's enjoying himself.

Almost as if on cue, Isak puts a little distance between their hips, so he can push Even's waistband down over his ass and get to his dick. Even copies him, pulling on Isak's underwear, and Isak lifts his entire body up on one arm, letting Even pull them down to his knees, kicking them off from there until they end up lost somewhere in their duvet cocoon. Through his socks, Even can't tell if Isak's toed his own off as well while he was at it, but he rolls closer again to line their cocks up.

“That why you missed me?” Isak teases in a low voice that makes Even laugh softly.

“Yeah,” he says, shamelessly, because Isak knows it's both the truth and a lie. It's never what Even misses most about Isak, but it's always something he misses too. Their relationship has always been physical, and Even sees no point in pretending they don't both enjoy being physically intimate with each other. He's not a believer in the idea that it somehow cheapens the deep emotional connection they have in any way.

Plus, sex with Isak just feels fucking fantastic.

Case in point: the way Isak wraps his hand around both of their dicks and starts wanking them lazily while going back to kissing Even.

It leaves Even with his hand free to grope at Isak's ass and thigh, any part of him he can reach. Still, he comes back to the place where his ass and thigh meet, tracing the line of it with a single finger that makes Isak shiver no matter how many times he does it.

“You're so obsessed with my ass,” Isak mumbles into his kiss, grinning.

“That's not fair,” Even says back. “I'm at least equally obsessed with your legs.”

“Absurd, when you're the giraffe here.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“You look like a fucking model with those legs of yours, baby,” Isak says, rubs his thumb over the head of Even's dick like he's rewarding him for it.

Even groans and grabs Isak's leg tighter.

“Got nothing on you,” he says.

Isak stumbles in his movement a little and Even's about to ask if he's alright, when Isak shuffles around and suddenly Even's cock is nestled between the meat of Isak's thighs, tucked up in the corridor underneath his balls, hot and slightly slick with sweat.

“Fuck,” Even hisses, hips rutting forward of their own accord.

Isak makes a surprised little “oh”, and then his thighs tighten around Even.

“Fuck, Isak.”

“Do that again,” Isak says, voice a little breathless. “I like it.”

Even grabs hold of Isak's hip and thrusts forward again, Isak's skin not as slick as lube would make it, but slick enough to ease the slide. It's an odd feeling, to rut against Isak's legs like this, like he's not supposed to do it, maybe. It feels dirtier, somehow, than a lot of the other stuff they've gotten up to, even if it's technically simpler. It's purely external but the fact that Even's squeezed in between Isak's _legs_ , rutting forward a little helplessly, like even this part of Isak's body turns him on that much – and it _does_ – makes it feel so much more intense.

“Isak,” he pants, trying to catch Isak's mouth on the blurry shape of his face even while Isak doesn't do much more than pant in his mouth in return.

“Even,” Isak says back, voice a little less airy, but no less full of wonder. “Fuck, I never thought this'd be so good.”

Even grins to himself and presses forward to kiss Isak again – he gets his chin that time, he thinks.

Isak tries sneaking a hand down in between their bodies to get to his own dick, but he gives up after a moment, presses forward to maybe get some friction between their stomachs instead. Even can feel the wet tip of his cock against his skin and he wants to do something about it, make this as good for Isak as it is for him, but Isak only holds him closer and presses his legs together more, almost painfully tight around Even's cock. So all that's left for Even to do is to selfishly rock himself to a white-hot finish that comes a lot faster than he thought it would.

He throws the duvet back almost before he's done shuddering through his orgasm, and Isak practically convulses with a shiver as the comparatively cold air of the room hits all his naked skin.

“Sorry,” Even gasps, but rolls Isak onto his back and reaches down between his legs, being met with the wet of his own release smeared all over the inside of Isak's thighs, his balls.

“Fuck, Isak.”

Isak's eyes are glittering darkly when Even meets his gaze, over ruddy cheeks and truly ruined hair, still in his knit jumper and what Even knows is at least one t-shirt underneath it. God, no wonder Isak's skin glows with heat.

Before he really knows it he's grabbed Isak's dick, fingers still a little wet with his own come, and starts wanking it.

“You look so fucking gorgeous right now,” he says, leans down to press a far-too-wet kiss to Isak's cheek.

Isak takes the opportunity to put his hand in Even's hair, keep him close.

“What,” he pants, swallowing heavily, “I don't usually?”

Even laughs, and presses three more kisses to Isak's face, twisting his hand on the upstroke the exact way he knows Isak likes best just to hear him make that delicious little whining noise he always makes and watch his hips come up off the bed when Even glances down.

“You're always radiant,” he promises, and Isak laughs a little tiredly in response.

“Even. Baby, fuck, I'm gonna--” he says then, and Even has the good sense of cupping his hand over Isak's cockhead before he can come all over his jumper. It's one of Isak's favourites too, and Even's pretty sure they wouldn't have been able to get the stains out ever.

Isak pulls him down into a kiss and groans through the first few seconds of it, riding out his orgasm, but then eases into a series of sweet little pecks.

“Love you,” he says, and Even pushes closer, nuzzles his grinning face right into Isak's before he says it back.

“Love you too.”

“That was a lot hotter than I thought it'd be,” Isak says then.

“That was exactly as hot as I thought it'd be,” Even grins back and lets Isak slap him half-heartedly in the chest for how he waggles his eyebrows at the pun.

Then he reaches over to grab the loo roll to dab the come off their bodies perfunctorily. They should probably shower to actually get clean, but Isak shivers again, so Even just reaches behind him for the duvet and pulls it over both of them again. Isak cuddles in close again without prompting, and Even just rights the waistband of his joggers before putting his arm back around Isak.

The shower and everything else outside this bed can wait.

 

**The End**


End file.
